1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to electronic devices having sliding mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical slidable portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a cover with a display mounted thereon, a base with a keypad mounted thereon, and a sliding mechanism comprising a retaining plate and a sliding plate slidably mounted to the retaining plate. The cover is mounted to the sliding plate and the base is mounted to the retaining plate, so that the cover can slide relative to the base when the sliding plate moves relative to the retaining plate. However, typically slidable portable electronic device can not provide a mechanism for the cover to slide and also tilt relative to the base.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art